


A Glove Upon That Hand

by unsocialandtaciturn



Category: Six of Crows Series - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: (Light) spoilers, Bromance, Canon Compliant, Friendship, He’s the best, Male Bonding, Sturmhond - Freeform, Sturmhond and Dirtyhands go shopping (kinda), Why isn’t Sturmhond listed as a character?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:01:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24309391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unsocialandtaciturn/pseuds/unsocialandtaciturn
Summary: Crooked Kingdom. The privateer has one more favor to ask of Kaz....because saving the world from parem wasn't enough.
Comments: 9
Kudos: 46





	A Glove Upon That Hand

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't sleep, so I did a thing. It was supposed to be Kaz and Sturmhond glove shopping, but this happened instead.

> _Nikolai held up his shackled wrists. The talons had retracted, but his hands were still scarred with the faint black lines he had borne since the end of the civil war three years ago. The king often wore gloves to hide them, and Zoya thought that was a mistake. The scars were a reminder of the torture he had endured at the hands of the Darkling—and the price he had paid alongside his country. -King of Scars_

_“_ Well done, Brekker,” Sturmhond exclaimed, clapping Kaz on the back. “I must say, I was a bit worried when you told me your idea. The scheme sounded quite improbable.”

“You mean impossible?” Wylan interjected.

“No such thing,” the privateer responded.

Kaz simply shrugged. _You don’t win by running one game._

Sturmhond continued, ”on behalf of Ravka and the crown, I must thank you for all your help. Saving the world is so much more fun when you do it using underhanded means.”

"You do that regularly?" Jesper asked, incredulous.

"Only when it pays well," Sturmhond grinned and offered a hand to Kaz.

Kaz’s gloved hand met the privateer's bare one, and the two men shook. As Kaz began to pull his hand away, Sturmhond grabbed his the fingers and brought them to his face. Kaz didn’t care if this man was the king of Ravka; if the fool kissed his hand, he was going to end up with a cane in his face. Thankfully, Kaz was spared an international incident when Sturmhond simply brought the hand to eye-level. He examined Kaz’s fingers for a moment before flipping his hand over for closer inspection, his thumbs smoothing over the pads of the gloved fingers. Kaz shuddered. Even with the barrier between them, the contact made him feel faint.

“These gloves...where did you get them?” The privateer’s voice held a note of awe as he released Kaz’s hand.

“They’re custom.”

“Yes, but they still have a source.”

Kaz eyed the man warily.

“You must take me!” Sturmhond declared, clapping his hands together like a man who’d never been denied a request in his life.

Kaz wondered why a privateer--or a king--would be so interested in his gloves. He considered him before answering, “The docks. Noon. Tomorrow.”

“Splendid!” He dusted the collar of his frock. “Money is no object, of course, if that's what you're worried about."

“Sturmhond...” Zoya's voice held a note of warning.

“Don’t worry, Zoya,” Sturmhond waved dismissively. “We’ll get back to Ravka in plenty of time.” He gave Kaz a conspiratorial wink before adding, “besides, we need some souvenirs to remember our time in Ketterdam.”


End file.
